ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mental Abilities
All Ultras have highly advanced and evolved minds granting them several mental abilities that humans barely understand the mechanics of. Ultras are not alone in possessing these abilities as many alien species and some monsters possess similar abilities, some have of which have displayed such potency with these powers that are greater than anything demonstrated by all but the most powerful of Ultras. Unlike most Ultra powers, an Ultra still retains their mental abilities when in human form, a prime example of this is Dan Moroboshi, the human persona of Ultraseven. Skills and Abilities *'Telepathy': All Ultras have telepathy, allowing them communicate with others over vast distances, even between galaxies such as the Milky Way and M78. Telepathy is not an Ultra specific ability, many alien species have shown the ability to use telepathy. *'Telekinesis': Although each Ultra can use telepathy, not all can use telekinesis. It is an ability that requires training, however once mastered it is a powerful asset in battle for the Ultra. Like Telepathy, this is also not an Ultra restricted ability with several alien species having this ability; some demonstrated mental strength greater than Ultra exhibitions of this ability. *'Clairvoyance': Another use of mental abilities is the ability to gather visual and audio information about the surrounding area without the use of the conventional senses, even seeing past solid objects. This is not an ability that has been shown in excess like the other two abilities. The only two known users of this skill are Dan Moroboshi and Mirai Hibino, the human identities of Ultraseven and Ultraman Mebius. In the case of Dan, his eyes flash or glow when he uses this ability. *'Light Metamorphic Abilities': While not directly mental abilities, this ability is linked to an Ultra's mental prowess. Ultras, as beings of light, can control light particles the ultimate expression of this ability it to make constructs and special rays and/or energy fields based on light for various purposes. Examples of this are Ultraman Tiga's Cell Change beams, which turned a monster into a harmless normal sized animal, Ultraman Cosmos' Luna Extract, a beam that calms monsters and cures them of the Chaos Header Virus. Every Ultra has the potential for this ability, the most common form are the Ultra Signs they use to communicate. The only limit is an Ultra's skill and experience, however Blue Ultras are more attuned with their mental abilities and therefore are more likely to master this ability. E.g. Ultraman Cosmos has the most, non-combat light techniques known. Some Ultras can also use their light powers in human form, Yullian fired a beam in human form, and Mebius erected a barrier. The Deunamist (Hosts of Ultraman Nexus) could also erect barriers and fire energy blasts. *'Physical Augmentation': It has been stated that the original Ultraman could use his psychic powers to augment his physical strength and durability. How often he has used this is unknown but it may explain his unique resistance to electricity. It has also been stated he used it to improve his resistance to acid. So far no other Ultra has been noted to use this form of psychic power. Trivia *There have been several cases of humans possessing mental abilities in the Ultra series, though most are mentioned off-screen. In Ultraseven there was a fortune teller whose abilities were not explainable by the advanced science of an alien race. id:Kemampuan Mental Category:Ultra Powers Category:Ultra Traits Category:Abilities